The present invention relates to an improved package for holding and displaying batteries.
A great many consumer electronic products require four or more batteries in order to operate. As a result, consumers frequently purchase batteries in large quantities. Therefore, there is a need for a battery package capable of holding four or more batteries in a configuration that is acceptable both to the consumer and retailer. Previously designed packages that hold four or more batteries have faced particular problems.
The battery package should be capable of being displayed by either hanging such package from a rack, or freely standing the package on a surface.
The typical hanging display rack is configured to accept conventional two battery package designs in which the batteries stand vertically in a side-by-side relationship. It is not possible to use this configuration to hold four or more batteries, since the lateral width would be too great to allow side-by-side placement of packages without reconfiguring pre-existing display racks.
It is also preferred for marketing purposes that the batteries be visible through the package when displayed. It is also preferable for the package to be secure yet easily opened.
A number of attempts have been made to address each of these concerns. Examples of such battery packages are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,770 entitled "Battery Display Package" which issued on Jan. 30, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,352 entitled "Battery Display Package" which issued on Jul. 3, 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,622 entitled "Battery Display Package" which issued on May 28, 1991. The battery package designs of these prior approaches have not fully addressed the problems facing the consumer and the retailer of batteries. Generally, the packages have been too wide or difficult to open.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a package for the display and sale of four or more batteries in a package that may be displayed on a standard hanging rack or free-standing on a surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a package for the display and sale of four or more batteries that is secure yet easily opened by the consumer.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a package for the display and sale of four or more batteries in which the batteries are visible to the consumer.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a package for the display and sale of four or more batteries including batteries of a "C", "D" or "AA" size.